veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales
VeggieTales is a Christian series, released on December 21, 1993. It features God and talking vegetables. Its two characters are a tomato and a cucumber named Bob and Larry. Episodes Season 1 (1993-2004) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) *The Toy that Saved Christmas (1996) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *King George and the Ducky (2000) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) *The Star of Christmas (2002) *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004) *Sumo of the Opera (2004) *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (2004) Season 2 (2005-2014) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) *Minnesota Cuke (2005) *Lord of the Beans (2005) *Sheerluck Holmes (2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) *Moe and the Big Exit (2007) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) *God Made You Special (2007) *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) *Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009) *Saint Nicholas (2009) *Pistachio (2010) *Sweetpea Beauty (2010) *It's a Meaningful Life (2010) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) *Princess and the Popstar (2011) *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) *Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) *The Penniless Princess (2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas (2013) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) *Celery Night Fever (2014) *Beauty and the Beet (2014) New Series *VeggieTales in the House (2014) Season 3 (2015) *Noah's Ark (2015) Lyrick Studios (1998-2002) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998) (Copyright 1993) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1999) *Are You My Neighbor? (1998) (Copyright 1995) *Rack, Shack & Benny (1999) (Copyright 1995) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998) (Copyright 1996) *The Toy that Saved Christmas (1998) *Very Silly Songs! (1999) (Copyright 1997) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1999) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1999) (Copyright 1997) *Madame Blueberry (2000) (Copyright 1998) *The End of Silliness? (2000) (Copyright 1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2000) *King George and the Ducky (2001) (Copyright 2000) *Esther (2001) (Copyright 2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 copy) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2002 HIT Entertainment) (Copyright 2001) Warner Bros. (2003-2004) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2003) (Copyright 2002) *The Star of Christmas (2003) *Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2003) (Copyright 2002) *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003 copy) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003 copy) *An Easter Carol (2004 copy) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004 copy) *Sumo of the Opera (2004 copy) Sony Wonder (2005-2013) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005 copy) *Minnesota Cuke (2005 copy) *Lord of the Beans (2005 copy) *Sheerluck Holmes (2006) (Copyright 2005) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006 copy) *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (2006) (Endangered Love music from "King George and the Ducky") *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (2006) (The SUV Song music from "A Snoodle's Tale") *Moe and the Big Exit (2007 copy) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007 copy) *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) (Larry's High Silk Hat music from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) (Larry's High Silk Hat music from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *God Made You Special (2007 copy) *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008 copy) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008 copy) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2008 copy) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008 copy) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009 copy) *Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009 copy) *Saint Nicholas (2009) *Pistachio (2010 copy) *Sweetpea Beauty (2010 copy) *It's a Meaningful Life (2010 copy) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011 copy) *Princess and the Popstar (2011 copy) *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012 copy) *Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012 copy) *The Penniless Princess (2012 copy) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2.0 - Toil and Trouble! (2012 copy) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013 copy) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013 copy) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013 copy) 20th Century Fox/Regency Enterprises (2014) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014 copy) *Moe and the Big Exit II (2014 copy) *Celery Night Fever (2014 copy) *Beauty and the Beet (2014) DreamWorks Animation (2015) *Noah's Ark (2015 copy) Logos Real Theme Songs *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Song Audios *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Songs Season 1 *1993 (1993 clips) *1994-1997 (1993-1994 clips) *1998-2000 (1995-1997 clips) *2001-2003 (1995-2000 clips) Season 2 *2004-2006 (1995-2003 clips) *2007-2009 (1995-2006 clips) *2010-2013 (1995-2009 clips) *2014 (1995-2013 clips) Season 3 *2015 (1993-2014 pictures) Silly Songs Season 1 (1993-2004) *The Water Buffalo Song (1993) (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) *The Hairbrush Song (1995) (from: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) *Dance of the Cucumber (1995) (from: Rack, Shack & Benny (1995)) *Love My Lips (1996) (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996)) *Oh Santa (1996) (from: The Toy that Saved Christmas (1996)) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (1997) (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) *The Song of the Cebu (1997) (from: Josh and the Big Wall! (1997)) *His Cheeseburger (1998) (from: Madame Blueberry (episode) (1998)) (love song) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (1998) (from: The End of Silliness? (1998)) *Endangered Love (2000) (from: King George and the Ducky (2000)) *Larry's High Silk Hat (2001) (from: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) and Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001)) (classy song) *Do the Moo Shoo (2001) (from: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001)) *Bellybutton Song (2003) (from: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) and The Ballad of Little Joe (2003)) Season 2 (2004-2013) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sport Utility Vehicle (2004) (VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale (2004)) *Schoolhouse Polka with Larry: Homophones! (2004) (VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera (2004)) *Silly Songs with Larry: The Blues With Larry (2005) (VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Pizza Angel (2005) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke (2005)) *Silly Songs with Elvis: My Baby Elf (2005) (VeggieTales: Lord of the Beans (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Gated Community (2006) (VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes (2006)) *Ukelele Karaoke with Bob: Lance the Turtle (2006) (VeggieTales: Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006)) *Boyz in the Sink: A Mess Down In Egypt (2007) (VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: If It Doesn't Have a Tail, it's Not a Monkey (2007) (VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (2008) (VeggieTales: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sneeze if You Need To! (2009) (VeggieTales: Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sippy Cup (2009) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009)) *Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt: Donuts for Benny (2009) (VeggieTales: Saint Nicholas (2009)) *Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (2010) (VeggieTales: Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010)) *VeggieTales Shopping Network: Pants (2010) (VeggieTales: Sweetpea Beauty (2010)) *Bedtime Songs with Junior: Goodnight Junior (2010) (VeggieTales: It's a Meaningful Life (2010)) *The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Phillipe: Hopperena (2011) (VeggieTales: Twas The Night Before Easter (2011)) *Fashion History with Archibald: Astonishing Wigs! (2011) (VeggieTales: Princess and the Popstar (2011)) *A VeggieTales Christmas Party (2011) (VeggieTales: The Little Drummer Boy (2011)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Bubble Wrap (2011) (VeggieTales: Robin Good and The Not-So-Merry Men (2012) and VeggieTales: If I Sang a Silly Song (2011)) *Silly Songs with Laura and Papaya: Best Friends Forever (2012) (VeggieTales: The Penniless Princess (2012)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Happy Toothday (2013) (VeggieTales: The Little House that Stood (2013)) *Silly Songs with Scottish Larry: Kilts and Stilts (2013) (VeggieTales: MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (2013) (VeggieTales: Merry Larry (2013)) Season 3 (2014-2015) *Silly Songs with Larry: Asteroid Cowboys (2014) (VeggieTales: Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Perfect Puppy (2014) (VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Mac & Cheese (2014) (VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: My Golden Egg (2015) (VeggieTales: Noah's Ark (2015)) Closing Logo Bumpers (Big Idea) *1994-1995 *1995-1996 *1996-1997 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 (Jonah variant)-present *2002 *2003 *2004-2005 Characters Main *Larry the Cucumber (1991) *Bob the Tomato (1992) *Junior Asparagus (1993) *Laura Carrot (1995) *Archibald Asparagus (1992) *Jimmy Gourd (1995) *Jerry Gourd (1995) *Petunia Rhubarb (2005) *Pa Grape (1994) *Madame Blueberry (character) (1998) *Mr. Lunt (1995) *Mr. Nezzer (1995) *Jean-Claude Pea (1996) *Phillipe Pea (1997) Recurring *Scallion #1 (1993) *Scallion #2 (1993) *Scallion #3 (1993) *Dad Asparagus (1993) *Mom Asparagus (1993) *Scooter (1995) *Annie (1996) Minor *Percy Pea (1996) Category:VeggieTales